The present invention is directed to the containment and recovery of spills of liquid fuels and more particularly to a system and method of containing fuels spilled while filling tank trucks at bulk plants.
Fuel distributors operate numerous small bulk fuel distribution plants throughout North America. These distributors use tank trucks, some of less than contemporary vintage, to deliver fuel to consumers. The quick loading of these tank trucks contributes to the efficient operation of the plant. However, the efficiency gains stemming from quick turnaround of trucks can be just as quickly offset by spills of fuel. While the avoidance of spills is always preferable, and the more usual focus of the art, the handling of spills in the least costly and most efficient manner is a useful backup to methods and apparatus directed to avoiding the spill in the first place.
In the experience of the present inventor, many bulk fuel distribution plants contain spills by discharging excess fuel to a catch basin. Delivery trucks are frequently constructed with an inverted skirt on top of the tank surrounding the inlet to the tank. Pipes disposed at the forward corners of the tank drain the basin formed by the inverted skirt into a catch basin constructed at ground level and over which the delivery truck is parked during filling, or, less desirably, discharge the fuel directly onto the ground. In either case, time consuming clean up of the fuel is required, preferably before evaporation results in noxious fumes being released into the air or produces a fire hazard.
In the interest of economy, and reduced environmental and fire risk, it would be preferable for liquid fuel spills be quickly removed and contained out of the air and away from the truck which was the source of the spill. In operation, a fuel removal and containment mechanism should: involve minimal effort to use; not detract from the efficient operation of the bulk distribution plant; be tolerant of user error by minimizing unintended consequences stemming from misuse of the apparatus; have a minimum number of moving parts so that the apparatus itself does not become a nuisance and to minimize the required maintenance; and not be a spark source.